Fragmento faltante entre 2 temporadas
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Justo como se olle, nos falta entender que paso entre la primera y la segunda temporada  asi queme imagine una esena romantica y candente entre ellos espero les guste , por sierto es yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas


Fragmento faltante entre temporadas  
Para toda fan de Ciel x Sebastián sexy y medio caliente no llegamos a sexo asi que creo que va para todas , si no les gusta el yaopi no leas  
Un poco picante pero lo considero para todo público

El mayordomo acaricio su rostro y entre caricias hizo caer el parche de su ojo, su inocente mirada reflejaba un poco de miedo, pero sus palabras pedían que le grabara el dolor de su vida en el alma

¿Había sido ese el trato? No se supone que lo matara, ?solo tomaría su alma inmortal y la devoraría, ahora que la venganza se había consumido? ¿No se supone debía proteger a su joven amo hasta el último de sus días naturales, antes de devorar su alma?  
Su unico brazo acaricio la mejilla del niño que lo vio acercarse, se detuvo y compartió su aliento lentamente, un aliento aun lleno de vida y unos labios finos y tentadores

Ciel cerró los ojos esperando un mordisco cruel…-tal vez… -pensó -es como los vampiros y me chupara la sangre-

Entonces sintió una lengua suave que acaricio sus labios y se introdujo en la inocente gruta de su boca jugueteando luego con su propia lengua

Tal vez me absorba el alma por mi boca- medito con inocencia mientras el demonio de los ojos carmesí se robaba su primer beso y lo profundizaba cada vez más, con tan dulce, dulce locura.

Sebastián nunca había disfrutado tanto, un lujurioso beso, pero era tan delicioso, y el alma de ese niño lo era aun mas, sus dedos se perdieron en la brillante cabellera, necesitaba reponerse recuperar su brazo, recuperase con la vibrante energía...

inconscientemente sus dedos de algún místico modo si en el pensarlo realmente empezaron a extraer de Ciel fuerza, recuerdos, y una milésima parte de esa alma esplendorosa y orgullosa que lo atraía, Ciel sintió espasmo recorrer su cuerpo y Sebastián recupero pronto su perdido brazo.

Se despego de aquel beso ladrón de recuerdos oscuros y de inocencias infantiles y miro como su nuevo brazo, era tan bueno como el anterior volvió su rostro para mostrarle a su joven amo que sonrió sinceramente de verlo recuperado y con un suave- Que bien por ti- se desmalló ante la mirada horrorizada de su demonio que lo atrapo en sus brazos.

Ciel caía en un profundo sueño semejante al coma , pero su piel aun era suave hermosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que momentos antes su fiel mayordomo le había hecho, como prueba y testigo de aquel beso robado los labios de Ciel aun enrojecidos se habían hinchado un poco y se entreabrían , mas Sebastián se sentó en la banca y puso a su joven amo en su regazó.  
Bien sabía que era lo que sucedía, sus víctimas siempre caían en coma y el les devoraba el alma después de eso, sin remordimientos sin dolor para ellos, pero justo ahora, eso no era así. Se sentía asquerosamente culpable de que su joven amo estuviera en esta situación, lo apretó entre sus brazos fuertes y susurro con su varonil voz – My lord, mi lord….mi niño… mi Ciel…. Despierta por favor-

No sabía bien ¿por qué? pero deseaba verlo abrir sus bellos ojos para él, deseaba escuchar su voz ordenándole mas cosas caprichosas, deseaba… ¿Qué…? – Sebastián desabrocho la camisa se Ciel y metió la mano, sus largos dedos acariciaron la piel blanca y perfecta y su índice tropezó entonces con una rosada perla sobre su pecho, la presionó un poco y un suspiro inconsciente se escapo de Ciel el de los ojos carmesí le refirió una triste sonrisa, junto a este niño había tenido una vida humana, emociónate , alegre , cotidiana , había tenido amigos y gente que lo admiraba y ahora tenía esta rara inquietud en el que no era nada normal era tan … tan extraño , no era solo deseo o pervertida lujuria ..Porque reconozcámoslo sentirse como se sentía en ese momento por un chiquillo de 13 años era pervertido pero también era algo nuevo, su mano se detuvo sobre el pecho del niño, su corazón latía firmemente , Ciel no estaba muerto, solo dormido, de un sueño en el que el mismo lo había metido, lo beso de nuevo una y otra vez ..Pero él seguía dormido, Sebastián solo había ingerido unos pocos recuerdos y una parte de su alma tan pequeñita que estaba seguro que aunque inmóvil aun estaba allí ¿Cómo despertarlo, como poner en movimiento esa alma? Una de sus manos sujeto la mano del menor y una flor azul se desojo ,Sebastián miro los pétalos sobre el pulgar y de pronto sus ojos flamearon inteligentemente con una idea para despertar a su joven amo y protegerlo hasta el último de sus días naturales …no importando cuantos años eso llevase…. Y entre mas mejor… por lo pronto lo que urgía era despertarlo pronto antes que pasara mucho tiempo porque en ese estado su joven amo no podría comer y eso lo mataría realmente.

Sebastián se robo un último beso profundo y lujurioso , deleito sus manos con la sensación de caricias prohibidas que estando despierto su amo no le dejaría hacer, extrajo de su mente el recuerdo de ese primer beso que le había dado aun consiente y se preparo, se las arreglo para vestir a su joven amo con ropas mas propias y limpias y con cuidado lo acomodo en un baúl, acomodo con ternura su cabello tras la oreja y le susurró…- Paciencia my lord pronto volverá a su mansión y todo será como antes te lo prometo preciosa alma mía.

Fin del fragmento faltante entre temporadas espero que lo disfruten naturalmente es ficticio pero creo que debió ser más o menos así no?  
Cariños Ara


End file.
